


Romanogers Fluffs

by NatRomanoff_34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanoff_34/pseuds/NatRomanoff_34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random writings about Natasha and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or Black Widow but I do enjoy writing about them. I also didn't write the wonderful song by Echosmith - Bright.

Summary: When things fall into place.

It was another fall evening in New York City, the red head had been in the kitchen preparing hot apple cider as she spied on the man out on their patio poking the fire with an iron rod. The dark falling on the city as like a blanket as he glanced up at her the smile bright on his features as she walked out to him carrying the tray.

I think the universe is on my side  
Heaven and Earth have finally aligned  
Days are good and that's the way it should be

"That's a good look on you.." He offered as he helped her by trapping the tray from her hands as he motioned for her to sit beside him on the wicker loves eat he had purchased a few years back. She smirked at him as she lay across his lap looking like a lazy cat staring up at him.

"You are so.. Steve." Natasha offered as he ran a hand through her long crimson locks. "I'm just so tired. I never thought I'd have.. This." She said referring to everything. Her past was filled with red and now it was filled with things she never dreamed possible. The moon peaked out from behind a cloud as time rolled by shining on her creamy skin.

You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case  
It's like a mooning brushed across my face  
Nights are good and that's the way it should be

"How is he?" Steve asked as his hand moved to cover her belly. Blue crystal like orbs glued to her as she rolled her eyes at him. 

"Shut up and drink your cider." She countered before sticking her tongue out at him. Just like that she silently fumed as a small kick hit her rib. "You two aren't allowed to tag team. That isn't fair!" She pouted.

You make me sing ooohhh la la laaa  
You make a girl go oohhh oohhh  
I'm in love, love

"Nat.. It's because we love you.." Steve offered brightly as the chill filled the air and the small fire crackled in the pit. "I've heard you singing to him." He offered as he moved to touch her cheek. "What song is that?"

"A Russian lullaby. I think my mother used to sing it to me.."

Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right  
'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright

Silence fell over the pair as the city dimmed. "Times like this make it feel like I kept up with it all. See that.. The Big Dipper. Over there is Neptune." He began pointing out constellations as the red head with her head in his lap did her best to stay awake.

And I see colors in a different way  
You make what doesn't matter fade to grey  
Life is good and that's the way it should be

The fire was beginning to die out and the red head had long since fallen asleep. It left the blonde man alone to think. Glancing at the beautiful woman using him as a pillow he couldn't help but smile. They been thrown together on an assignment years ago and it just made sense. She was resistive at first out of fear of breaking and yet he couldn't imagine life without her.


	2. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I met your father..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Marvel and don't own the song that belongs to Ms. Christina Perri.

The last day of Steve Rogers life was filled with gun fire and a chase to a plane. The nazi aircraft filled with enough explosives to destroy the land of the brave. 

"Steve just land the ship.. We can go for that dance you promised!" Peggy Carter's voice jarred him from his thoughts his mind already made up. If he landed it who was to say no one would crash into it?

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

"You were my best girl." He offered closing his eyes as he took control of the ship crashing it into the ocean. The water cold causing him to gasp as his world went black.

\----  
The computer bleeped. The signal that signified that they found the first Avenger after all those years. 

One step closer

"Natasha, grab your gear we are going to the recovery site." Clint offered tossing a heavy coat in the red head's direction. 

"But I found him you fetch him.."

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The flight to Greenland was long and filled with silence Coulson looked nervous. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have thought much of it but they were out to retrieve the remains of a man that the country missed.

She took the opportunity to change clothes she was going to go in and fetch the body. She owed Coulson that much.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

The plunge into the cold deep depths left her to silently fight herself in her head. What was she expecting to find? A body ravaged by time, bones or parts abandoned by wild sea life, or just the dull metal disk? With every drop her heart raced she might have been damaged and broken but did that mean she was able to handle it?

One step closer

The metal disk was the first item she found as she swam to it placing it on her back. The plane looked fresh yet it wasn't. Having sat on the ocean floor for 50 some odd years.

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Pushing the door open she made her way to the cockpit. Her eyes falling on the perfectly preserved man. Her heart beating quickly in her chest. "Coulson I have visual.. Prep a med team." She ordered before swimming closer.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"It's time for you to go home and rest Captain.." She whispered the radio off as she closed the distance wrapping her arms around him. It startled her that the body actually clung to her. Her heart picking up again as she checked for a pulse. It was faint as if he had gone into stasis but he was still alive.

One step closer  
One step closer

"Coulson! Med Evac Now!! He's alive!!"  
\------  
"And that is the story of how I met your father.." Natasha offered running her fingers through her son's hair. 

"You like making it sound dramatic.." Steve said as he watched his two favorite people rock lazily back and forth on the nursery swing.

"I do not.. It's my first memory of us.."

"I was frozen.."

"So.. I still fell for you."

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


	3. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Marvel or the song by Carolina Liar

"Steve.. Brenda from the tech squad has the hots for you." Natasha offered as she sat beside him during lunch. Her smile bright in his presence was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"I don't know.. She's nice but.." Steve offered looking away.

"My bro isn't into all the metal.." Sam spoke up as he dug into his fruit cup watching the pair. 

"What if I told her you didn't like it then would you consider coffee maybe?" Natasha pressed.

"I'm.. Actually in sort of a relationship.." Steve mumbled softly feeling his face flush almost as red as her hair.

That was enough to catch her attention as she leaned in trying to tell if he was lying causing him to flush more. "Humm.."

_Wait, I'm wrong  
Should've done better than this  
Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist_

_So show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord _

The combat sessions got a little tougher and the team seemed to pick up on a silent cue that The Black Widow was pissed. It had been about a month and a half since Natasha had abandoned her mission of trying to find a girl for Rogers.

It had been one evening that left the pair alone in the training room. Steve collecting his things as the red head nearly mimicked his frustration with the punching bag larger than her.

"Something bothering you?" Steve asked as he walked over to her. His heart picking up once again as he moved behind the punching bag. "Let me help.." 

_Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for_

"It's nothing." She managed between grit teeth as she swung a forceful kick at the bag that caused him to stumble back. 

Steve held the bag tighter. "You know for a spy you stink at lying to me."

"Shut up." She hissed kicking harder although this time he didn't budge. Eyes flickered up to meet his. The torn look of lost hope, confusion, and hurt danced in her eyes before she looked away.

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord_

It was then that he threw all the caution to the wind and moved around it. It surprised Natasha since she was expecting some sort of frustrated scowl accompanied by a long winded complaint. She wasn't expecting to feel him pull her close against him and dip her back his lips pressed against her lips.

 

_Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for_

He had been expecting her hand to strike him hard across the face but nothing ever came. Instead he shivered as her hands cupped his face deepening the kiss. It felt as if it had been waiting for him for years.

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
To save me from being confused  
Wait, I'm wrong  
I can't do better than this  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused_

When Steve broke the kiss his lungs were screaming for air. His eyes met her's and the confusion danced in her eyes.

"But your with someone.." She whispered holding on to him.

"I've considered myself with you for a while Natasha.." He offered sincerely his face turning a little pink.

"So that relationship you said you were in around Sam.."

"I was talking about you.."

_Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord_

Her eyes lit up slightly. His strong arms still holding her against him. "I always considered myself a last resort.." She admitted.

"Your what I've been looking for..." 

"Steve..."

"Humm?"

"Less talking more kissing.."

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The L Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Marvel or the song "Safe & Sound" by Ms Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just a rush in to dismantle a new Black Widow program. Natasha had been cursing herself in her head the entire flight there about not doing enough to put that nightmare in the grave. Rogers had been selected as her partner and she hadn't said much of anything to him since the entire thing started. She gave off something he might have considered shame. 

It had just been a developed facility no candidates so far for the new Black Widow team. They had managed to get into the building silently and undetected.

Then events felt rushed when they reached the control room. Natasha hacked the computer as Steve watched her back. "We need to talk.." He whispered softly. 

The red head had been dancing around him since the kiss they shared in the training room. "You act like we need a label."

"I do.. Sort of." He offered in his defense he was an old fashioned sort of guy.

"I'm not going to let you go.. Your stuck with me Rogers." She offered before the alarms went off. Her eyes widened and the sound of armed men rushed the halls as she took his hand and ran. The flash drive tucked safely in her suit as they tore through the building. Shots fired in their direction from every which way. It was when something/someone emerged from a hall weapon swung capturing Natasha's ankle tripping her in the process. 

The red head fell face first eyes wide as Steve froze. "Don't leave me!!" She cried as it dragged her away. The red heads screams filling the air as the electricity shocked her body. The other surviving Widow stood smug satisfaction on her face as blonde curls framed her face. 

Yelena taunted as Steve bolted after them. 

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight 

"Your not going to get much done.." Natasha hissed out with a weak smirk as her body trembled. **Those stories of love being for children is going to bite you. Hard in the ass.** She said before Yelena shocked her just once more. The sound of a fast whirl filled the air catching the blonde Russian off guard as a shield flew hard into the back of her head. It caused the blonde to fly forward as Steve ran over picking Natasha and the shield up and running.

_Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound 

Closing her eyes as she felt warm and safe. The fact that she forced them open again so she could bid the haunting part of her past a permanent goodbye was just typical of her. She felt him rushing to get her out of there the concern for her safety evident. "Stop here.." She hissed out causing her savior to stop in his tracks his expression unreadable yet understanding.

The top Black Widow stood up and a glint was dancing in her eyes as she stopped them just at the console room. The familiar site that had prompted their run. She entered the room the men inside trying to salvage their work as she now fired precise blasts from her wrist bound weapons. Gracefully making her way to the main panel monitors revealing the locations of all the other operatives and guards who obviously chose the wrong side. She entered a few codes and each site erupted in blasts. The people who made her never trusted anyone and the fact the fail safes were still there meant they hadn't changed.

Steve had just been silent the entire time. His eyes on the ground. The only one remaining was the unconscious Yelena and the men stunned in the current room. Natasha entering codes that triggered the self destruct sequence for the building.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone 

**You people took everything from me!!** The red head began defaulting to Russian because she thought Steve would be obvious to it. **Every trace of humanity.. Every chance at normalcy! Be grateful I know what love is.. Or I would have done far worse..** she snapped out knowing the one stirring awake heard her angry words.

_Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound 

Steve walked over to her and pulled her back into his arms before he ran again. This time out of the building in time to watch it go up in flames at a safe distance as he moved quickly to their safe house. 

\---

Natasha lay curled beside him wanting to let some of the shock treatment to wear off. A gentle hand ran through her hair.

"I didn't know you loved me.." Steve offered softly a smile dancing on his lips as he seemed it was a fitting end to those who had harmed Natasha. The fact that he had done something similar to the Nazis when Bucky had died.. Well it made sense.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La) 

"You don't know what your saying.." Natasha quipped hiding her face from him.

_Just close your eyes_  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound... 

**We are safe and sound..** He whispered his Russian accent not the best but the words were correct as he pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder.

"So.. When did you learn?"

"I asked Barton.." He offered with a shrug. The conversation had transpired when he was asking for Natasha related advice.

With that Natasha rolled onto her back eyes meeting his a laugh in her voice as she pulled him down towards her. "You asked Barton for help.. Oh god."

"If it means anything.. I love you too.." Steve whispered closing the distance and their lips met again almost as they had in the training room the last time they shared a kiss.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_


	5. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The L Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Marvel or the song "Safe & Sound" by Ms Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just a rush in to dismantle a new Black Widow program. Natasha had been cursing herself in her head the entire flight there about not doing enough to put that nightmare in the grave. Rogers had been selected as her partner and she hadn't said much of anything to him since the entire thing started. She gave off something he might have considered shame. 

It had just been a developed facility no candidates so far for the new Black Widow team. They had managed to get into the building silently and undetected.

Then events felt rushed when they reached the control room. Natasha hacked the computer as Steve watched her back. "We need to talk.." He whispered softly. 

The red head had been dancing around him since the kiss they shared in the training room. "You act like we need a label."

"I do.. Sort of." He offered in his defense he was an old fashioned sort of guy.

"I'm not going to let you go.. Your stuck with me Rogers." She offered before the alarms went off. Her eyes widened and the sound of armed men rushed the halls as she took his hand and ran. The flash drive tucked safely in her suit as they tore through the building. Shots fired in their direction from every which way. It was when something/someone emerged from a hall weapon swung capturing Natasha's ankle tripping her in the process. 

The red head fell face first eyes wide as Steve froze. "Don't leave me!!" She cried as it dragged her away. The red heads screams filling the air as the electricity shocked her body. The other surviving Widow stood smug satisfaction on her face as blonde curls framed her face. 

Yelena taunted as Steve bolted after them. 

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Your not going to get much done.." Natasha hissed out with a weak smirk as her body trembled. She said before Yelena shocked her just once more. The sound of a fast whirl filled the air catching the blonde Russian off guard as a shield flew hard into the back of her head. It caused the blonde to fly forward as Steve ran over picking Natasha and the shield up and running.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Closing her eyes as she felt warm and safe. The fact that she forced them open again so she could bid the haunting part of her past a permanent goodbye was just typical of her. She felt him rushing to get her out of there the concern for her safety evident. "Stop here.." She hissed out causing her savior to stop in his tracks his expression unreadable yet understanding.

The top Black Widow stood up and a glint was dancing in her eyes as she stopped them just at the console room. The familiar site that had prompted their run. She entered the room the men inside trying to salvage their work as she now fired precise blasts from her wrist bound weapons. Gracefully making her way to the main panel monitors revealing the locations of all the other operatives and guards who obviously chose the wrong side. She entered a few codes and each site erupted in blasts. The people who made her never trusted anyone and the fact the fail safes were still there meant they hadn't changed.

Steve had just been silent the entire time. His eyes on the ground. The only one remaining was the unconscious Yelena and the men stunned in the current room. Natasha entering codes that triggered the self destruct sequence for the building.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

The red head began defaulting to Russian because she thought Steve would be obvious to it. she snapped out knowing the one stirring awake heard her angry words.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Steve walked over to her and pulled her back into his arms before he ran again. This time out of the building in time to watch it go up in flames at a safe distance as he moved quickly to their safe house. 

\---

Natasha lay curled beside him wanting to let some of the shock treatment to wear off. A gentle hand ran through her hair.

"I didn't know you loved me.." Steve offered softly a smile dancing on his lips as he seemed it was a fitting end to those who had harmed Natasha. The fact that he had done something similar to the Nazis when Bucky had died.. Well it made sense.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_

"You don't know what your saying.." Natasha quipped hiding her face from him.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

He whispered his Russian accent not the best but the words were correct as he pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder.

"So.. When did you learn?"

"I asked Barton.." He offered with a shrug. The conversation had transpired when he was asking for Natasha related advice.

With that Natasha rolled onto her back eyes meeting his a laugh in her voice as she pulled him down towards her. "You asked Barton for help.. Oh god."

"If it means anything.. I love you too.." Steve whispered closing the distance and their lips met again almost as they had in the training room the last time they shared a kiss.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_


	6. Told him Exterminators were worth investing in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://promptsgalore.tumblr.com/post/130950509491/write-something-that-begins-with-a-character 
> 
> Rat in Room Prompt

The new couple laid in bed Natasha draped over Steve's torso in a pair of nice comfy pajamas. The squeak causing both of them to stir.

"You have got to be shitting me.." Natasha said with a sigh as Steve moved to try and look for it from his place on the bed.

"It can't be that big can it? It's Avenger Tower wouldn't it trip off some alarm?" He offered as the red head sat up and reached for the nightstand.

"It could be the size of a miniature chihuahua.." Natasha said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes the mess of red curls spilling down her back.

"Aren't you scared?" Steve asked arching a brow. "Most women hate rodents."

"Most if not all women aren't me. I slept in sewers before." She countered as she found the most hideous thing in the world and without much movement let alone account for her speed the creature was killed.

The knife had spun through the air quickly killing it without giving it a chance to feel any pain. 

"NATASHA!"

"Well.. Doesn't mean I like them.. They carry diseases. Besides.. I fucking told Stark he needed to get this place fumigated.. After the last Battle of New York those little bastards are everywhere." She said in her defense falling back into bed.

"Tasha.."

"Can you get rid of it? It's gross."


	7. Think I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed sharing and teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Katy Perry I think I'm Ready or Marvel. Kudo and Review :)

I Think I'm Ready

 

The fact that the pair had actually been sleeping in a shared bed no funny business involved. The events that lead to it had been just simple teasing and joking.

"I'll shove you off the bed if I need too." Natasha had said simply the night before crawling to her spot on her bed stretching out her legs for a moment before pulling the covers over the pair of them. "Good night Steve.. Wait!" She said suddenly realizing she had forgotten to do something rather important. The red head waited for him to settle in comfortably before rolling onto her side face inches away from his. 

Her face inched closer her soft lips touching his in a sweet kiss before pulling back. "I almost forgot to give you a good night kiss. What kind of host would that make me?" She offered with a smirk as she settled back in her body not invading too much of his space as she allowed sleep to claim her. "Night Steve.." She whispered and with that she was out for the count. 

To be honest, Steve wasn't expecting a kiss they had been together for a while but it was still taking a little time for him to grow accustomed to this new take on reality. He laid down and was ready to doze off as well, thoughts of their date, the dancing, the kisses and holding Nat's hand keeping him up for a little while, definitely, but when she slid up to kiss him, he received her openly and warmly, a smile coloring his lips as she parted from him. He snaked an arm around her while their lips stayed locked, but let her go back to her side of the bed.

"Night, Nat." Steve said, looking down to the red-head in the dark and closing his eyes, letting dreams of their night together replay in his head.

After Steve had settled in and followed her to sleep the red head's sleep movements if recorded would have been a hilarity to see. First she was lying beside him, then an arm and leg hung over him, followed by both legs draped over him and her torso now back on her side. 

_I'm used to opening my own doors and splitting the checks  
He introduced me, was always just a friend  
I bought a new dress, he never noticed  
Always falling for these bad boys, such a challenge  
I'm getting tired, of cleaning up after them  
I think I'm ready to be a woman_

All the movement in her sleep must have settled at one point early in the morning as she returned to her initial sleeping position. Head on her pillow sleeping comfortably although she faced away from him. His death grip taking hold of her some where along the way pulling her body close to him. Emerald eyes fluttered open when the glare of the early morning sun crept through her blinds causing a soft groan to be heard. It took several seconds to register it. The hard length pressed against her bent ass. A flush slowly formed on her cheeks as she contemplated rubbing herself against it. 

_Oh love, I think I'm ready  
Ready for it_

By stark contrast, Steve was mostly still. He'd begun the night awake and remembered Natasha draping an arm and a leg over him. It made him feel warm and comfortable enough to doze off shortly after that. After that, dreams of dancing occupied his mind, being close to Nat and kissing her again... and again. He replayed it many times, still not wanting it to end, somehow doubting that he'd get to have a night like that again.

When he woke up, he didn't at first notice his soldier standing at attention. His inhibition was back, to a degree, and just holding Natasha like this, with him shirtless and her wearing a t-shirt dedicated to him, was enough to make him blush and freeze for a moment.

"Um... good morning." He whispered, unsure if Natasha was awake or not.

_You were such a surprise  
An unexpected gift  
Said I was pretty, and I believed it  
Not really used to all this attention  
Told myself I don't deserve you  
And this is just a phase  
Could I get used to, being loved the right way?  
I wanna argue, but there is nothing to say_

"Mmm?" The red head replied moving just a bit to move against him. A soft moan filled the air as she blushed. "Atten..hut." She teased knowing it would get him even more flustered although she would get a rise out of it even if there was a rise she wanted to test drive. 

_Oh love, I think I'm ready  
Ready for it  
Ready for it  
Oh love, I think I'm ready_

"Want me to start breakfast?" She purred rolling in his hold only causing his erection to get a little more friction. He was now pressing at her clothing covered core and yet she knew he could probably feel the heart radiating from her. She wanted to offer her assistance to his morning problem. "Give me a few minutes to get it ready.. Your welcome to stay in bed and relax unless you want to help.." She whispered before pressing her lips to his. 

_Cuz you send me flowers, when there's no occasion  
Yeah we talk for hours, you still wanna listen  
Won't hold it against me if I just need you to hold me tonight  
My mother always told me that you'd show up one day  
So scared to feel this way but love, I think I'm ready  
Ready for it  
Ready for it  
Oh love, I think I'm ready  
Ready for it  
Ready for it  
Oh love, I think I'm ready_

At first, he had no idea what she was talking about, a blonde eyebrow raising in question. That is, until she moved and turned her body. He felt the friction below and instantly, his skin flushed bright red. It didn't seem to bother her, not as her lips softly touched against his own and he heard the purr in her voice. That alone was enough to get a man like Steve going, that sultry voice, but the kiss ignited the fire again and for a moment, he was almost ready to try and roll with it. Then, he realized just where he was poking Natasha and his heart began to race. A big part of him wanted to keep going, keep his arms wrapped around Natasha and poke her some more, but a smaller, much more vocal part of him cried out.

He released his grip from the super-spy, moving away and feeling the cold on his tip, another contrast to the warmth that Natasha's clothed core had provided. "Yeah, breakfast, that sounds good." He said, too embarrassed to look her in the eye, "I'll just... wait here for now. I'm still a little tired." He added, a futile lie.

The Russian has a sweet spot for him and granted him with a get out of jail pass. She nodded before rounding to his side pressing another kiss against his head. "Okay.. Rest up we have a few movies to marathon today." She offered retreating from the room the sway had a little more sexiness to it before she faded from sight. 

In the kitchen the woman got to work digging the items out from their respective storage areas as she began mixing. Soon the quarters belonging to her smelled like food. The sound of bacon could be heard on the stove as she got the beginnings of an All American slam prepped and set on the table.

"It's ready Rogers!"

Steve sighed a sigh of relief as Natasha got up, but his eyes followed every sway of her hips as she walked out of sight. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get out of this bed and a wilder part of him thought that that was a fantastic problem to have. A brief flash of an idea made Steve blush even more heavily, the idea of him slipping his pajamas off and waiting for Nat to return, to surprise her. He shook his head, that was out of the question for so many reasons, but still...

He literally shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts, but added to that was that his soldier was still saluting and didn't seem to be going away. It didn't help that he was sitting in her bed mostly unclothed with her in an equal state cooking for him. When he closed his eyes, it got worse, more easily visualizing the feel of her body, especially her core, pressed against him. Steve took a deep breath. "C'mon, Rogers." He said to himself, sighing in relief again when he finally began deflating.

Just then, he heard Natasha's voice come from the kitchen and it almost startled him. Steve cleared his throat, "I'm coming!" He said, another brief blush on his face at the choice of words before forcing himself to get up and out of the gutter to head into the kitchen.


	8. Nerf or Nothing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 067: "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. ’"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://natbarton26.tumblr.com/post/131861394153/101-fluffy-prompts
> 
> Thank you Tumblr for the inspiration :)

It had been over a week since she had seen Steve. The fact that they rarely spent time apart left her not only bored but lonely. Clint had literally bored her with stories about how he and Laura spent the first few years of their marriage playing pranks and messing around. The youth and their weapons.

It seemed something from his story managed to stick as she made a purchase of some harmless weaponry. It wasn't as if Steve left her in the total dark about his return as she set up for the night a smirk on her lips as she changed out of her workout gear into something a little more skimpy to become more of a distraction to her opponent. 

•=•=•=•  
It was dark when he arrived home the shared apartment was quite upon his arrival a note taped to the door causing him to arch a brow. 

'On the table by the door is your weapon. I have one and I am giving you till the count of four to prepare. Loser must keep the winner entertained.'

The note was written in Natasha's handwriting and as soon as he placed the key in the slot he turned it. His heart racing as he shut the door and dropped his bag grabbing the weapon, flipped the coffee table onto its side as he loaded the weapon.

"You are going to clean that mess up Rogers." Natasha said her tone singsong as she emerged from behind the island in the kitchen. The blue satin of her nightie very visible as it showcased her cleavage.

"That's not fair. You were planning this." Steve offered as he looked over only to aim at her and yet he hesitated. His face instantly engulfed in flames as he groaned loudly. "You know how much I missed you and you want to delay it?" He asked before firing the first round.

The redhead dropped back down before she crept to the side during several foam darts in his direction. "If you really missed me you should have come home sooner."

"I was trying. Doesn't that count?"

"Nope.. That's why your going to pay Steve!"

The laughter filled the air as they continued to pelt foam darts across the room. Pinging them off the walls, shelves, tables, and well kitchen appliances of their apartment. They were both on their last dart panting for breath and Steve thought it was smart to peer over the couch only to spy the former Russian Assassin with her strap hanging off her shoulder part of the nightie revealing a little more than it should. He missed his mark as he fired the round.

Natasha hopped up onto the kitchen counter swung her legs over as she fired hitting him over his heart a smirk of satisfaction on her lips as she scooted to the edge of the counter. "Looks like I win.. I have a few things in mind for you to entertain me with.."


	9. Sleeping Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post #217  
> Natasha takes ridiculous selfies of her and Steve when Steve is sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://romanogersheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/103975184957/post-217
> 
> Tumbler did I ever tell you how wonderful you are? :)

It was a Sunday in the middle of July after a long week away on a very stressful mission. The soldier and the spy had returned to their shared apartment depositing their things on the coffee table before Steve sat down. Removing his shoes he watched as the redhead took off to their room. He wanted to follow after her but he was just to tired and she was bound to be right back.

It was less than a minute and the super soldier had become a victim to sleep. Natasha rolled her eyes as she sat on the arm of the sofa an idea forming in her head as she removed her cellphone from her back pocket. Leaning in she snapped a photo. Then the idea sort of snowballed out of control as she entertained herself with his sleeping form. The blonde had a habit of sleeping with his mouth open when his head went a certain way and sure enough it was a weakness she was capitalizing on.

The shots ranged from silly, cute, adorable, hilarious, to it would make his whole body blush from embarrassment. Once she deemed she had enough she sent the images to his phone. It seemed like he was going to be out for a long while. Using the time wisely she grabbed her bag and took it to the room and began unpacking it was the most logical thing to do. 

Natasha had been tossing things in the hamper when the sound of someone rolling off the couch was heard from a distance. A smug look of amusement danced on her lips. "Keep scrolling you might want to come in and try one." She teased giving him a moment to look at all the images, twenty in total. 

"How is it I didn't wake up?" He asked now standing in the doorway face as red as a cherry. 

"You were sleepy and besides... You enjoy my company."

"I think we can re-enact a few of those poses."

"I knew you'd say that."


	10. Singing her heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine your otp  
> Person A got their headphones/earbuds on and is listening to their favorite song, and just quietly singing along with it. While person B is staring at them and like ‘woah’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumbler I loves you!!
> 
> http://yarrashiku.tumblr.com/post/142878979867/imagine-your-otp  
> Thank you for the plot bunny!

Lazy days were rare and far in between. The fact that it had taken them almost a year to move in with each other because of working around a hectic work schedule left little time for them to enjoy each other. The couple had been dating for over a year and a half and today was laundry day.

Natasha had carried the basket filled with freshly laundered clothing dumping it onto the couch as Steve left her alone to do his morning run. Taking the opportunity that had arisen she pulled her phone from her pocket and sat it on the arm of the couch. The music was blasted on shuffle playing a large variety of tunes before Tina Tunrner's 'Proud Mary' began to blare over the small powerful speaker.

"Left a good job in the City." The redhead began to sing as she sorted socks and rolled them up tossing them into the hamper. The sound of the key in the door going unnoticed as she sang along to the words. The super soldier she shared a home with entered using every ounce of stealth ability he had.

"Workin' for the Man every night and day but I never lost a minute of sleepin' worrying' 'bout the way things might have been." Natasha continued to sing her voice filling the air as she tossed another sock ball into the hamper. The slow beat of the first half of the song seeming to keep her focused on the chores at hand. "Big wheel keep on turnin' Proud Mary keep on burnin'. Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river." 

Getting up she picked up a small stack of folded clothes and placed them neatly in the basket. "Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis. Pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans but I never saw the good side of a city 'til I hitched a ride on the riverboat queen." She added still blissfully unaware.

Steve seemed amazed by her singing. He wished she shared it a bit more often as her avoided moving from his spot by the door until he was certain she made it to their room.

It was when he heard her voice picking up speed as the sound got more pumped with energy that he moved to follow after her. The Crimson haired assassin had put away all the laundry and was singing her heart out as she crawled onto the bed before she started jumping on it. Singing the lyrics loudly as she danced mimicking the routine the original performer did with the song. 

It was when she concluded by dropping to her knees on the bed panting for breath that the utter look of terror made its way to her face as Steve gave her a standing ovation. "That was awesome. We should go with Stark and Potts for karaoke.." Steve said with a warm smile only to be pelted in the face with a pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP has a first language that person B doesn’t speak. When A is angry or tired they tend to revert back to their mother tongue. One night, your OTP stay up really late watching movies. A is drifting off, and B admits their love for them for the first time. B responds tiredly in their mother tongue (exactly what they say is up to you) before falling asleep. Cue B practically pulling their hair our all night because they have no idea what A just said or how they took their confession or anything.  
> How things go from there is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter a day challenge so far so good :) Let me know how I'm doing or if I'm mainly writing for myself... That would totally suck. Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> As I said before Tumblr is now my BSFIF!! Best Site for inspiration forever.
> 
> http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/131491364177/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-has-a-first-language 
> 
> Plot bunny thanks goes to the above.

Crimson haired Russian assassins had to master a variety of skills and languages. Natasha had been forced to learn and keep learning once RED ROOM got hold of her. Before the constant training and sore muscles the redhead was a master of her native tongue. Her mother and father once spoke to her solely in their language despite their plans for leaving their homeland in pursuit of happiness.

The inquisitive four year old would ask. Her father would cut in and speak in English his accent thick causing Natasha to laugh. 

"English. They speak English." 

It was the years spent under the control that her own accent faded and she sounded American. Her English only fading in moments of great exhaustion. Moments where a certain Super Soldier worried about what she might have said.  
•=•=•=•  
-First incident-

It had been after the battle of New York the redhead had been flung and hit a wall after deactivating the machine Loki used to open up a portal to allow the Chitauri in. They had discovered the beaten God as he lay on the ground after his beating from Hulk.

The team got into a Quinnjet and were flying back to the Hellicarrier Steve sat besides Natasha who was doing everything in her power to stay awake. He had asked what she was planning on doing afterward and all he got in response was her Russian.

She offered with a yawn.

"Uhh.." Steve stammered not sure if she was aware of what she had said.

•=••=••=•  
Second Incident:

After the fall of SHIELD the pair had been sitting in a truck on their way to New Jersey. She had been leaning against the window. The pair had been talking awhile ago about the kiss in the mall.

A sly smile danced on her lips as she shut her eyes. 

•=•••=•••=•  
The pair had been together since the fallout with Ultron. Both having taken a step beyond the friendship roles they once occupied in eachother's lives. Before Steve hadn't pushed or pried for details as to what it was the Russian redhead had said in her native tongue it was just that today was the final straw.

Just like every Friday night that the pair enjoyed in each other's company she had ordered them a bunch of Chinese takeout and sat on his couch. Their bodies had managed to grow comfortable against each other over time. At the beginning of their ritual they both say on opposite ends of the couch and as time lapsed Natasha was practically in his lap or using him as a pillow. The ease of it all not going unnoticed by Steve. They had agreed on watching the latest installment of Starwars.

Her head rested against his shoulder as she picked up some food with a chopstick offering to feed him. The actions seemed romantic and Steve wondered if she knew what she was doing and the implications of it. They finished the film Natasha commenting about how perfect it was and where it seemed the director was making an apology for what had happened in the past.

Steve had gotten the remote from her hands and changed the settings so it was back on Television mode. The channel landed on the Mysteries of Laura. They settled into the marathon and three hours in Natasha found it hard to pay full attention. 

"Natasha, I think we should consider becoming something more. We are partners. I trust you with my life as you do with me. But I have feelings for you. Feelings that I haven't felt since Peggy and even then they didn't feel as intense." Steve stammered out as the redhead turned to face him. His blue eyes watching with hope as he waited for her response.

Natasha managed with a smile before settling against him and drifting off to sleep.

Steve had just been confused. The words weren't understandable and she smiled before falling asleep. Did she think it was funny? Did she just tell him to shut up and just be happy with what they had? Did she even hear a word he said? Was there something in his teeth?! He sat motionless beside her as he waited for her to wake up. His brain wracking up every worse case scenario known to man because he didn't have a clue what she said besides the use of his name.

He didn't know Natasha was capable of a full nights sleep. Seven long hours of running everything bad in his head before she woke up. His eyes looked tired as they met her green eyes. "What did you say last night?" He asked his tone gravely serious.

The half awake Natasha blinked a few times as she tried to wrap her head around his question. "Steve.." She said with a small laugh before pulling him to her, her lips touching his as they started a hungry kiss. She broke it a moment later before caressing his cheek. "I said.. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear that? Steve, I feel like it's love and I was told it was for children." She offered softly.

He had still been dazed by the kiss and then when she translated her words for him he felt happy. Moving on the couch he pulled her into his lap his lips making their way to hers. "Thank god.. You had me up all night trying to figure out what you said.."


	12. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything thank you.

**Welcome To New York**

_Walking through a crowd_  
The village is aglow  
Kaleidoscope of loud  
Heartbeats under coats  
Everybody here  
Wanted something more  
Searching for a sound we hadn't  
Heard before  
And it said 

Steve had wandered through the mystery of what was his old home. It was unrecognizable and it made being in a frozen slumber a whole lot worse. It had taken him months to adjust and even more so after the events of the Battle of New York. He at least now formed a small collective of friends who were of this time. A group who could help him navigate the world and catch up with time.

A certain red headed woman had stirred something within him making it a little more of a challenge. He had walked through the crowds checking the small notebook he had carried around in his pocket, a gift from the Russian redhead with the first page covered in her hand writing, containing a list of things to do.

Luckily for him she had offered to help with some of them allowing them to develop this odd thing between them, was it a relationship or a standard friendship?

_Welcome to New York_  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York 

The walk back to his apartment had been oddly uneventful he had long since moved from the little one bedroom over the boxing gym. His home was now filled with trinkets. Small things Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Maria and even Natasha had deemed necessary to fill the empty space.

In one corner sat an easel with a canvas containing a lightly penciled outline of a woman sitting on what looked similarly to the couch sitting in his living room.

_It's a new soundtrack_  
I could dance to this beat, beat  
Forever more  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me, me  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York 

He had stared at the image for a while before tossing a sheet over it when he heard a knock at the door that was quickly accompanied by the sound of someone picking the lock. It had become the soundtrack of their days together. She refused to take the key he had made for her weeks ago. **_"Where is the fun in that?"_ Natasha had responded in his head as the door swung open as he reached for it.**

****_When we first dropped our bags on_  
Apartment floors  
Took our broken hearts  
Put them in a drawer  
Everybody here was someone else before  
And you can want who you want  
Boys and boys and  
Girls and girls 

**"Today Rogers.. Today is the day you have варенье.. Or homemade cherry varenye." Natasha managed as she set down four large bags of food. She had taken to shopping and filling his fridge with food she preferred and keeping his pantry fully stocked with chips and popcorn.**

**He couldn't help it, the way he felt when she spoke in her native tongue seemed erotic, as Tony would put it he had a fetish with languages meaning when the Russian redhead talked in all the various tongues she spoke blending words into her regular conversation it made him squirm and occasionally avoid eye contact. "I'm assuming it's a desert then.."**

**"It is.. And it will go great with the chicken shawarma I brought for us." Natasha added with a smile. It was a genuine one. One Steve had imagined was reserved solely for him.**

****_Welcome to New York_  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York 

**The pair had settled into their regular routine. Natasha donning the apron hung in the kitchen as they talked about the day. She shared details of a mission she had been on the day before and how much SHIELD need someone like him to lead a team.**

**He had been mulling over the offer from Fury thinking he might step on toes if he joins. Natasha was a great leader in her own right although she had been consulting him lately. He assumed she was having issues with one of the men on her team, Brock Rumlow or as Natasha called him Scumlow.**

****_It's a new soundtrack_  
I could dance to this beat, beat  
Forever more  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me, me  
Welcome to New York (New York)  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York 

**"So what's got you so silent? Normally your raving about some new fashion disaster that wouldn't have been considered modest." Natasha offers as she looked up from her pot as she stirred it. "Somethings eating you Rogers.."**

**"I.. I uhh. I was channel surfing and stumbled onto a show called keeping up with the Kardashians." He offered despite the question on the tip of his tongue. What were they to each other?**

**"Gross. You'll need a heavy dosage of action movies and historical documentaries. SHIELD believes that show was a creation made by some enemy since it literally rots the mind." Natasha said making a face to imply she was teasing.**

****_Like any great love it keeps you_  
Guessing  
Like any real love  
It's ever changing  
Like any true love 

**"Nat.. What are we?"**

**"Friends. At least I think of you as my friend. It's an exclusive membership you know."**

**"No. What is this we are doing Natasha?"**

**The redhead fell silent and averted her gaze. She hadn't thought he would ever ask just be content with the other's company.**

****_It drives you crazy_  
But you know you wouldn't  
Change anything anything  
Anything 

**"Nat, please I need to know. For my sanity." He reasoned as he walked towards her. This was a moment he asked himself 'what would Bucky do?' Closing the distance it left him standing beside her.**

**"I.. I don't know." The soft whisper escaped her lips.**

**"Nat, I like you. I like you a damn lot."**

**"Careful Cap.. Language."**

**Normal he would let her get away with all her teasing but today it was the last straw. He pulled her to him. "Please.. Just tell me."**

****_Welcome to New York_  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York 

**She hated being put on the spot and the close proximity of it all made her mind blur. Natasha didn't hesitate her lips crashed against his as she pulled him to her. The soft moan tumbling between them as she clung tightly to him. "Welcome to New York.."**

****_It's a new soundtrack_  
I could dance to this beat  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me  
Welcome to New York  
New soundtrack  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me  
Welcome to New York  
So bright  
They never blind me  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York 


	13. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old story found in a file :)

Dancy Time:

A/N: Just a silly Natasha and Steve old fic found in my folder

 

It wasn't as if Natasha was used to living with people let alone actually socializing with them. Sure she had Clint and Laura but beyond that it seemed her world had started to open up and despite her better judgment Tony, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, Thor and Sam filled the little slots of emptiness in her heart. Pepper had become more of a best friend since she lived in New York making it a domestic life she never dreamed of having. What was left? Did she have to find Mister Right? She had glared at the invitation on her kitchen counter as she poured herself another shot glass full of Malibu Coconut Rum to increase her holiday spirits. The music was blaring in her apartment and the alcohol was already making her head buzz. (It didn’t help her much since she started her drinking around two in the afternoon.) 

Natasha had had been contemplating on what to be this Halloween. She tossed several costumes on to her bed from the closet. She had rested her hand on the next hanger when she heard a knock at her door. Pausing her assault on the closet. Quickly Natasha abandoned the task at hand to answer the door. She had flung open the door; the sight of Steve Rogers in a very well fitting Rick Grimes costume caused her heart to flutter rapidly in her chest. 

“Hey Nat, Your not dressed yet.” Spoke the Sheriff’s Deputy clad Capsicle who stepped into her apartment. He brushed her arm gently as he passed the threshold.

Natasha couldn’t help but feel her face grow warm at the sudden contact of his skin blaming her odd behavior on the rum. She would have busted into a fit of laughter when the radio station began to play that ridiculous song by LMFAO. 

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's real fool with the big afro  
They like Bruce Lee rock at the club 

“Give me a few minutes Officer Grimes.” Natasha said with a smile as she walked back towards her room.

Steve ran a hand over the brim of his hat as he made his way to the kitchen to help himself to a soda from the fridge.

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I work out 

‘I’m sure looking..’ Natasha thought evilly as she peered through a crack from her door before she resumed her search now she was torn as she stared at the remaining two costumes in her closet. Kitana from Mortal Kombat or the revamp on Chris Redfield’s STARS Uniform . She opted for the tight fitting curve hugging STARS gear, it was the closest to what she was used to being in all black. It would sort of match his costume best and so she stepped out.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it 

Steve had turned his head at the sound of movement in the apartment and openly stared at her. 

Natasha smirked as she swayed her hips as she walked before she posed in her costume. She stood with her feet slightly apart and prop gun gripped in both hands pointing to the air. “Let’s massacre that party and them zombies.” She said with a small laugh. 

_I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it _

The grey cargo pants were form fitting in addition to the black cotton tee shirt with a low vee. The belt was loose and hung off her waist at a slant with all the equipment that weighted on it. Steve shook his head gently to get the image of her out of his head from wandering down the dirty ideas suddenly flooding his mind. Peggy had never managed to elicit such behavior out of him and he still had no understanding on why his attraction to Natasha was so strong that it managed to cause him such vivid ideas. 

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I work out 

Natasha walked towards the door her hips sashaying from side to side as she moved from point A to point B. Her emerald eyes filled with mischief as she plotted something. Tonight would be worth getting wild with the tame Capsicle. ‘I can so corrupt him.’ She thought with a smile as she unlocked her door as she stepped out tapping her boot clad feet while she waited for him to come on out of the apartment.

Steve had followed her his mind slipping from his control to the gutters of his mind. 

~~

The bike pulled into the parking lot of the bar slash restaurant that was hosting the party. Natasha slipped off the bike taking a head start towards the entrance. Steve had followed right behind her giving her this moment to feel in control. The bar was lively as they walked in. Steve was close behind Natasha as to not lose her in all the chaos. 

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it 

Natasha already fueled by coconut rum to keep her in a great mood turned and grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Her laughter filled his ears as she started to dance like the rest of the crowd. She swayed her hips in his direction in effort to convince him. 

_I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it _

Steve silently shook his head at her as he joined her. He was mentally thanking Tony and Sam for dealing with his two left feet the past two months. The guys had been willing to sacrifice several hours a week in effort to help him work on his “Game.” He had mastered a few moves and was glad he had someone to try them out on. He smiled at her and worked on keeping eye contact something Tony mentioned to make sure the date didn’t veer off. The song that had been playing at Natasha's filled the air as he kept close to her. 

Natasha smiled right back at him body moving to the beat. Her face flushed as she moved closer to Steve as she lip synced the words to the song near him. When the song neared it’s end and the wiggle part began she shimmied her hips close to his. Her eyes intently staring into his waiting for a response. Anything.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah 

The captain only matched her moves one for one not knowing what to expect from the evening. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest and he was silently thanking the loud atmosphere of the bar for drowning it out. The song ended shifting to something slow and mellow. Before she could object he pulled her close to him and lead the dance. 

“Seems like someone has been practicing..”

“Well Nat.. You kind of bring out the best in me..”

“And here I thought it was the worst in you..” She replied in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck moving with him to the beat of the music.

“It varies. Thanks for joining me this Halloween.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”


End file.
